Lucifer
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Spain telah menyatukan jiwanya dengan Lucifer. Sang Iblis telah menumpahkan lautan darah untuk menguasai dunia. My first historical fic! Warning! Modified historical fic and Pirate!Spain.


**Eka's Headnote :** Penyakit saya di fandom Hetalia ada tiga. Pertama, saya gak jago bikin historical fic. Kedua, saya selalu ingin menulis fic dengan genre fantasy. Dan ketiga, saya selalu memakai Spain/Antonio/Oyabun sebagai tokoh sentral. Ya! karena penyakit tersebut, saya nekat menulis fic ini! Fic ini sebenarnya historical fic penjajahan Spain terhadap America, Philippines, dan Netherland serta perang Anglo-Spanish. Tapi saya coba modifikasi sehingga ada unsur fantasinya. Maklumi kalau fic ini aneh, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis historical fic... (pundung dipojokan)

Listening to : Lucifer by SHINee. Lagunya lumayan bikin saya melek saat saya ngetik fic ini. ^^

**Warning : OOC, modified historical fic, Pirate!Spain, OC Male!Philippines, inaccuracy history, abal, gaje, dsb

* * *

**

Sang pembawa cahaya melesat menuruni bumi dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ia dibuang dari langit hingga tubuhnya mencium tanah dan sayap putihnya menjadi kotor oleh jejak-jejak tanah. Bumi masih terlihat gelap dengan langit berwarna hitam pekat dan pohon-pohon besar mendominasi ruangan tempat ia terjatuh. Ia satu-satunya makhluk yang berada di bumi itu.

Sebuah suara dari langit telah membuka matanya. Perlahan, ia menegakkan badannya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke atas langit yang kelam. Pakaiannya yang awalnya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi abu-abu kusam.

"_Kau telah bersikap sombong. Kau tak pantas tinggal di Surga." _

Ya. Suara yang menggema dari langit itu adalah firman dari Tuhan. Ia telah diusir dari Surga. Sang pembawa cahaya telah diusir karena kesombongannya. Mau tak mau Ia hanya mendengarkan firman Tuhan—keputusan menurunkannya di planet bumi— dengan berat hati.

Menerima keputusan sebagai konsekuensinya tak mau bersujud dihadapan manusia.

Ia tak pernah mau menerima makhluk bernama 'manusia' sebagai makhluk yang paling sempurna. Ia tak sudi menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan makhluk yang hanya terbuat dari tanah, sementara dirinya terbuat dari api—yang jelas lebih kuat dibandingkan seonggok tanah.

Kakinya menapak sempurna ditanah. Sayap putihnya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu kemudian menjadi hitam. Wajah rupawannya dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya kini berubah warna menjadi mata merah darah. Rambut coklat ikalnya berubah warna menjadi coklat kemerahan. Seringai penuh dendam ditorehkan di bibir yang sempurna itu.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, manusia!"

Ya. dia adalah Lucifer—iblis yang diturunkan ke bumi. Dengan hati yang tertutup rasa dendam yang menggunung, ia melancarkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan manusia.

...Membawa manusia pada gerbang kehancuran, berusaha menyeret mereka semua ke Neraka.

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Lucifer (song) (c) SHINee**

**Lucifer (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

**Abad 16**

Perang antar negara terus terjadi. Rasa rakus manusia membawa mereka hanyut pada indahnya kekuasaan semu buatan Lucifer. Perebutan kekuasaan terus terjadi. Siapa yang kuat, dialah yang akan menjadi penguasa dunia. Sementara untuk menjadi penguasa dunia, maka ia harus menumpahkan darah di berbagai benua dan wilayah. Hal tersebut menjadi keharusan sebuah kerajaan untuk memperluas kolonialismenya.

Rasa rakus sang Lucifer telah tertanam dalam jiwa Spain.

Spain tak peduli dengan cipratan darah yang mengenai baju dan jubah merahnya. Mata emeraldnya hanya memandang kosong kepala yang terpenggal dihadapannya—seakan tak berarti apa-apa. Lautan darah ditanah peperangannya menjadi penggambaran atas kekejaman dan nafsu dendam sang iblis terhadap manusia.

South Italy adalah saksi mata dari kebaikan sang Spainard. Baginya, Spain adalah malaikat. Ia tak mempedulikan bisikan dari negara-negara lain seperti France dan England—yang merupakan musuh Spain saat itu—bahwa Spain adalah iblis. Ia juga yakin bahwa Belgium tak percaya akan hal itu. Baginya, hati malaikat Spain selalu melindungi dirinya sebagai koloni dibalik sayapnya.

Seperti arti Lucifer—pembawa cahaya, bagi South Italy, Spain adalah pembawa cahaya untuk hati mereka. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan tetes-tetes air mata ketika melihat tubuh sang Spainard dipenuhi darah. Ditemani dekapan hangat Belgium, ia terus mengalirkan air mata—mengira oyabunnya terluka parah.

Padahal darah yang tercecer di baju Spain bukan darahnya sendiri. Itu adalah darah korban yang menemui ajalnya di ujung pedang Spain. Spain yang ia kenal berhati malaikat ternyata dianggap sebagai iblis di mata negara-negara lainnya—terutama koloninya.

Seperti yang terjadi dengan koloni Spain yang lain. Mereka selalu dilanda ketakutan jika melihat ekspresi kejam Spain saat menebas tubuh-tubuh yang menghalangi niatnya untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan _Spanish Empire_.

Philippines merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat Spain menghabisi sebagian dari warganya untuk menguasainya. Netherlands pernah merasakan sedikit kekejaman dari sang Spainard. Bahkan America yang masih bocah itu juga merasakan pahitnya menjadi koloni Spain.

Sebelumnya, Spain tidak mempunyai ambisi apa-apa untuk menguasai dunia. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Lucifer, ia dikenalkan dengan sisi kelam. Dokrin sang Lucifer yang menyatakan tanpa pertumpahan darah—karena perang, dirinya tak akan menjadi negara besar seperti sekarang.

...Karena Spain telah menyatukan jiwanya untuk Lucifer. Ia mengakuinya eksistensi sang Iblis sebagai sisi kelamnya.

* * *

**#**

_Langit gelap tanpa bintang, hanya ditemani cahaya bulan purnama. Spain melangkah dengan tenang di mansion miliknya. Mata emeraldnya menatap ruangan yang tertata begitu rapi. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh. _

_PET!_

_...Sampai lampu di ruangan itu mati. Satu-satunya sinar yang membantu penglihatannya hanya sinar rembulan dari balik jendelanya. Cahaya itu tidak cukup untuk menerangi ruangannya yang luas._

"_Apa kau ingin menguasai dunia?"_

_Sebuah suara menyentaknya. Nada suara yang begitu merdu menggelitik telinganya. Sepertinya ia tak asing mendengar suara merdu itu. _

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Spain. Mata emeraldnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan miliknya, berusaha mencari sosok yang berbicara tadi. Namun pemilik suara itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya._

"_Aku dibelakangmu." _

_Spain menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan berdiri di depan jendela. Ia tak begitu jelas melihat sosok itu karena penerangan bulan purnama tidak cukup baik. Namun ia bisa melihat sosok itu mendekatinya, berjalan dengan anggun dengan sorot mata emerald yang angkuh dan dingin._

_Ia mengerjapkan matanya karena sosok itu bukan hasil halusinasi matanya. Ia membiarkan sosok itu mendekatinya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Spain sambil mengerutkan dahi. _

"_Aku adalah Lucifer," jawab sosok itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat sosok rupawan Spain masih mengerutkan dahinya. "Nah, apa kau berminat menguasai dunia?"_

_Spain hanya terpaku ditempat—tak bergeming. Sementara sosok yang menyebut dirinya 'Lucifer'. Ia masih syok melihat penampakan Lucifer yang sangat mirip dengan... dirinya. Hanya saja rambut ikal coklat kemerahan memiliki panjang sebahu dan diikat dengan pita merah._

"_Untuk apa?"_

_Senyum sinis menghiasi bibir penuh Lucifer. Mata emerald yang identik dengannya tetap menatapnya dengan tatap menginterogasi. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud Lucifer. Jika ia ingin menguasai dunia, pastinya harus ada negara yang ia jajah. _

_...Berarti ia harus menumpahkan darah lewat perang. _

"_Tentu saja untuk mempertahankan daerahmu serta memperlebar wilayah teritorialmu, Antonio, " jawabnya sakratis. "Apa kau ingin Romanomu jatuh ke tangan negara lain?" _

_Spain menggeleng kuat. South Italy—Romano—adalah koloninya yang paling ia cintai. Tentu saja ia tak rela melepaskan koloninya begitu saja. Menguasai dunia? Apa resiko dibalik semua itu?_

"_...Kalau begitu, mari kita bersatu."_

_Belum sempat Spain menyanggah, sosok Lucifer sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Jeritan keluar dari mulutnya bagai raungan serigala. Darahnya terasa mendidih, sampai tubuhnya terasa lemas. Beberapa detik kemudian, sorot mata hijau yang biasanya menampakkan keceriaan berubah menjadi sedingin es. Seringai kejam terlihat dari sudut bibirnya._

_Ia telah menyatukan jiwanya pada sang Iblis. Membiarkan Lucifer mengambil alih dirinya._

**#

* * *

**

**Tahun 1519**

"ARGH!"

Satu nyawa kembali dicabut secara paksa lewat tembusan pedang ke dada. Senyum sang iblis terlihat dari sudut bibir penuh sang Spainard. Pedang itu menebas dada dan perut orang suku Inca dan Aztec tanpa rasa kasihan. Darah merah kembali menggenangi benua yang baru saja ditemukan oleh Christopher Colombus itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Berkat jasanya, ia bisa mengeruk kekayaan dari tanah baru itu. Emas dan perak kini telah masuk dalam pundi-pundi kerajaannya.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata azure milik America menatap tubuh-tubuh rakyatnya yang tak bernyawa itu dengan mata nanar. Ia membelalak saat ia merasakan kepalanya ditepuk seseorang.

"Spain," desisnya. Ia memandangi mata emerald itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Rasa bencinya tergambar jelas di mata birunya.

Spain hanya menyunggingkan senyum, "America, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," pedang yang berlumurkan merah darah itu dimasukkan ke dalam sarungnya dan memegang tangan America. Melihat senyum menyeramkan dari kerajaan besar itu, America membaca bahwa ia akan mengalami penderitaan yang tak akan terlupakan dari sang Spainard. Seketika tubuh mungilnya gemetar.

"...Asalkan kau mau menjadi budakku."

America menggeleng kuat,"Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya tegas. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Spain, tapi lengan kokoh itu mencengkram tubuh mungilnya sehingga ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

Spain tidak melepas senyum tipisnya, "Oh, begitu," ia mencabut pedang itu lalu mengoreskannya ke lengan America. Jeritan dari bibir mungil dan darah yang keluar dari sayatan panjang itu memuaskan hati Spain. Baginya, darah yang keluar dari lengan mungil itu indah—seindah tomat kesukaannya.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat rakyatmu, hm?" tanya Spain dengan nada lembut. America menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menundukkan kepala. Mata azurenya hanya mengalirkan air mata, entah karena kesakitan atau tidak tahan melihat penderitaan rakyatnya. Spain tidak melihat air matanya karena sebagian rambut pirang coklatnya menutupi matanya.

Mata biru langitnya tak kuasa menyaksikan sebagian besar penduduk aslinya mati akibat kolonialisme_ Reino de España_. Pedang itu kembali menebas tubuh-tubuh yang seharusnya masih bisa menghirup udara kebebasan.

Satu korban Lucifer telah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berhasil membuat sebagian manusia bertekuk lutut padanya.

Namun, niat busuk sang Lucifer berhasil ditekan. Hukum _Burgos_ pada tahun 1512 yang telah berganti nama menjadi Hukum Baru pada tahun 1542, berhasil menekan niat Spain untuk membunuh penduduk asli America.

Tuhan telah berjanji akan melindungi setiap hamba-Nya yang membutuhkan pertolongan-Nya.

* * *

**Tahun 1521**

Armada laut Spain merapat di suatu wilayah Asia. Wilayah yang bernama Philippines itu merupakan wilayah yang kaya akan rempah-rempah. Dengan jiwa Lucifer yang haus akan darah, ia kembali menghunuskan pedang bajanya untuk menaklukan wilayah yang tergabung dalam bagian Asia Tenggara itu.

Philippines melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dirinya jatuh pada kekuasaan _Reino de España_. Rupanya negara yang terletak di benua Eropa itu tertarik dengan kekayaan alamnya dan berniat untuk menguasainya.

Spain menatap mata coklat Philippines yang terkulai lemah di atas tanah dengan sorot mata emerald yang begitu dingin. Tangan berkulit coklat itu masih mengenggam pedangnya yang beraroma besi dengan warna merah.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku," kata Spain. Nada bicara personifikasi _Reino de España_ yang merdu itu terdengar sebagai ancaman di telinga Philippines. "Jika kau menuruti permintaanku, kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini."

Philippines mendengus pelan, "Dasar iblis," desisnya. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan kekuasaanku padamu!"

Alis coklat milik Spain bertaut, "Begitu," ia menancapkan pedangnya ke bahu Philippines hingga anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjerit kesakitan. Merah darah mengalir pelan dari luka tembusan pedang baja itu.

"Maaf, Philip,"

Satu tusukan kembali merobek kulit kuning langsat Philippines—kali ini di kakinya. Jeritan kembali terlontar di mulut pemuda Asia itu. Diiringi oleh seringai kepuasan jiwa Lucifer yang tertanam dalam tubuh Spain.

"...Aku akan mengambil paksa wilayahmu."

Sang Lucifer terus meminta tumbal untuk pembalasannya kepada manusia. Seringai di wajah rupawan Spain menyatakan kepuasan telah menyeret sebagian manusia pembunuh keji itu menuju jalan ke Neraka.

...Termasuk personifikasi _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_ itu sendiri.

* * *

**Tahun 1566**

Tak hanya wilayah di benua Amerika, Afrika, dan Asia yang mengecap kejamnya kolonialisme sang Spainard. Sebagian wilayah di benua Eropa juga merasakan kekejaman dari _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_. Salah satunya adalah Netherlands.

Netherlands dipaksa untuk tunduk dibawah bendera _Spanish Empire_. Tidak hanya ia yang dipaksa untuk tunduk kepada penguasa wilayahnya itu, tetapi kedua adiknya, Belgium dan Luxembourg juga berada dalam kekuasaan bendera _Spanish Empire_.

Perang Delapan Puluh Tahun dengan Spain jelas adalah reaksi penolakan penguasaan wilayahnya. Jangan sampai ia harus mengecap kesadisan sang Spainard seperti koloni-koloninya yang lain. Beberapa rakyatnya, antara lain William, telah mengibarkan bendera perangnya kepada _Spanish Empire_.

"Hancurkan tanggul!"

KRAK!

BUSH!

Luapan air sungai menggenangi negara kincir angin itu. Spain menggertakkan giginya—marah karena rencananya gagal. Terlihat bahwa wilayah jajahannya kali ini tidaklah selemah wilayah di negara lain. Banjir tersebut mempersulitnya untuk melemahkan kekuatan personifikasi _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ itu.

Mata amber Netherlands menatap sinis pada Spain. "Lihat, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira," cibir remaja dengan rambut spike itu. "Sudah saatnya kau untuk pergi dari wilayahku, Spain."

Spain tertawa hambar. Aura dari jiwa Lucifer menguar disekeliling tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Netherlands."

Seperti apapun usaha sang Lucifer mencegah Netherlands untuk merdeka, tidak menyurutkan niat Netherlands untuk melawan _motherland_ keji yang sudah menumpahkan darah disetiap perang dengan koloninya.

...Karena sudah saatnya ia berada dalam kekalahan.

* * *

**Tahun 1585**

"_Angleterra_..." desis Spain. Tubuhnya terluka akibat tebasan pedang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu. Sementara itu, personifikasi Britannia Raya itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Spain telah diujung tanduk. Merah darah Spain menetes di wilayah England.

"Sudah saatnya kau menyingkir dari tubuh ini, Lucifer," balas England. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya. Spain tidak berkutik ketika pedang itu mulai menorehkan luka di dadanya. Ia hanya meringis pelan, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

Armada laut, pasukan, bahkan peralatan perang milik England lebih banyak dan lebih kuat, sehingga Spain kesulitan memukul mundur musuhnya itu. Seharusnya rencananya untuk menghabisi England bisa terlaksana!

"Darimana kau tahu posisiku?" tanya Spain dingin. "Seharusnya kau tidak mengetahui rencanaku—untuk menyerangmu!"

England tertawa mendengar pernyataan personifikasi _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_ itu, "Lucu sekali kau, Spain. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku menempatkan mata-mata di Netherlands."

Mata hijau Spain membelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. Ternyata koloninya telah bersekutu dengan pemuda beralis tebal sialan itu.

"Menyerahlah, Lucifer!"

CRAT!

Penorehan luka terakhir membuat jiwa Lucifer kalah oleh Angel Britannia. Hunusan pedang terakhir itu memisahkan sang Iblis dengan raga personifikasi negara _passion_ itu.

..._Spanish Empire_ sudah kalah.

* * *

**Tahun 2010**

Spain telah menikmati harinya yang penuh damai dengan negara Eropa lainnya. Setelah dirinya mengalami kebangkrutan, akhirnya ia bersatu dengan United Europe dan resmi menggunakan Euro sebagai mata uangnya.

Ia sudah melupakan masa-masa kejayaannya sekaligus masa penuh dengan pertumpahan darah. Kini, ia bukanlah Spain yang dulu. Bukan lagi Spain yang haus darah.

'_Semoga aku tak bertemu lagi dengan Lucifer,'_

Spain berjalan menuju ruang rapat PBB. Bersama dengan negara-negara lain yang tergabung dalam PBB, ia mencoba menghapus masa kelamnya.

Sampai sepasang mata emerald memandanginya dari kejauhan. Mata hijau itu kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan manusia."

Kemudian sayap hitamnya menutup dirinya lalu menghilang dari tempat itu.

Lucifer terus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan manusia, menyeretnya ke dalam panasnya api Neraka.

* * *

**#**

**The End**

**#

* * *

**

**Kolom sejarah! (Kesalahan sejarah bukan tanggungan Author)**

[1] Tahun 1519-1541 : Penaklukan suku Inca dan Aztec, Amerika. Konon setelah penemuan benua Amerika oleh Christopher Colombus, Spanyol melakukan penjajahan di Amerika Utara dan Selatan dan membunuh penduduk suku asli Aztec dan Inca, sehingga suku asli di Amerika berkurang. Akhirnya dibuat peraturan yang mengatur perlindungan terhadap penduduk asli di Amerika pada tahun 1542.

[2] Tahun 1521-1898 : Kolonialisme Spanyol terhadap Filipina. Tujuannya untuk monopoli perdagangan rempah-rempah. Sebenarnya pada tahun 1521, Indonesia pernah dijajah oleh Spanyol. Namun karena bersengketa dengan Portugis (dan melahirkan perjanjian Saragosa), akhirnya Spanyol kembali lagi ke Filipina. Gomen, saya gak bisa jelasin penjajahan Spanyol ke Indonesianya... *pundung di pojokan*

[3] Antara tahun 1566-1598 : Belanda dikuasai oleh Spanyol. Untuk melawan Spanyol, Belanda memecahkan tanggul pada tahun 1574 sehingga Belanda terendam banjir. Sebenarnya ditahun tersebut Spanyol mengalami konflik dengan negara-negara lain, kayak Portugal. Tapi... saya gak gitu ngerti dengan sumbernya yang berbahasa Inggris. *pundung lagi*

[4] Tahun 1585-1604 : _Anglo-Spanish War_. Yup, disini Spanyol mengalami kebangkrutan akibat perang dengan Inggris. Bukan hanya itu saja, Perancis dan Belanda juga mengadakan perang dengan Spanyol yang menyebabkan negara tersebut jatuh miskin. Kasian Spain...

Tambahan, saya membuat semua negara-negara koloni Spain menderita, kecuali untuk South Italy. Dalam catatan Himaruya, Spain itu hanya baik pada South Italy, tetapi kejam terhadap koloni-koloni lainnya. Emang kalo udah jatuh cinta susah ya... *diceburin ke laut* Sebenarnya saya mau nambahin perang salib sekalian, tapi saya udah keburu tepar menyelesaikan fic ini! (tepar beneran)

Sumber : Wikipedia (ketahuan gak punya referensi lain *terjun ke jurang*)

* * *

**Eka's note :** OMG! Ini terinspirasi begitu aja saat saya mendengarkan lagu SHINee dengan judul yang sama. Saat saya tau apa itu Lucifer, saya kaget setengah mati! OMG! Ternyata Lucifer itu adalah iblis! =A= Sementara arti kata Lucifer sendiri artinya 'pembawa cahaya' Makanya, saya ragu dengan arti nama Lucifer dengan sosoknya (di Wikipedia, Lucifer itu digambarkan sebagai iblis bersayap). Waduh! Punya nyali apa saya bikin fic kayak gini! TTATT

Ya, saya tahu emang fic saya kali ini agak kontroversial (dan aneh). Maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk meracuni pikiran anda dengan fic fantasi yang agak sesat ini! Saya gak sesat! #ngaco# Lucifer disini adalah penggambaran sisi hitam dari Spain alias Pirate!Spain. Satu lagi, endingnya sangat hancur kan? Saya beneran gak bisa nulis historical fic! #frustasi *ambil katana, langsung harakiri*

Oke! Saya mau gambar-gambar dulu ah~! Capek abis ngetik.

Readers : Woi! Mana apdetan 'Alone'nya?

Eka : Nanti dulu ya, saya masih capek. Pijitin!

Readers : (Langsung ngasah pedang)

Eka : O—oke! Saya akan apdet! (ngacir)

Akhir kata,

Review please?

PS : AYO INDONESIA! KEPAKKAN SAYAPMU! TUNJUKKAN PADA MALAYSIA BAHWA KITA BISA MENJADI JUARA AFF 2010! #rusuh *dilempar ember*


End file.
